The present disclosure relates to devices, and more particularly relates to a device configured such that the surrounding area of an element contained in a concave package is filled with a resin encapsulation material.
In recent years, downsizing of electronic equipment has been increasingly accelerated. Further downsizing of devices for use in electronic equipment, e.g., optical devices, is also reasonably required. A known optical device has been configured such that an optical element is contained in a concave package (enclosure) whose opening is sealed by a cover glass or the like (hereinafter referred to as a transparent member). On the other hand, in order to meet the above-identified requirement, optical devices have been developed wherein a transparent member is adhered directly onto an optical element. Such optical devices have been further downsized, and have become increasingly thinner.
However, the configuration in which a transparent member is adhered directly onto an optical element shortens the distances between the end surfaces (lateral end surfaces) of the transparent member and an optical receiver portion of the optical element. Therefore, undesired incident light becomes more likely to enter the optical receiver portion through the end surfaces of the transparent member. Therefore, image defects, such as flare or ghost images, are caused due to the influence of the undesired incident light.
To address the problem, the configuration in which a light blocking layer is formed on an end surface of the transparent member, or the configuration in which the area of the transparent member is larger than that of the optical receiver portion of the optical element has been proposed in order to prevent incident light from entering the optical receiver portion from outside the end surface of the transparent member.
Furthermore, for example, in Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 61-123288, an optical device having the configuration described below has been proposed. More particularly, an optical element configured such that a transparent member is adhered directly onto an optical receiver portion of the optical element is contained in a package having a concave cross section. The interior of the concave package is provided with steps higher than the inside bottom (die attach portion) thereof. Internal contacts formed on the steps and made of gold plating or any other material are electrically connected through gold wires or other components to a pad formed on the optical element. Moreover, the interior of the concave package is filled with a light-blocking resin material, and the filling light-blocking resin material covers the entire end surfaces of the transparent member. This prevents undesired incident light from entering the optical receiver portion through the end surfaces of the transparent member.